It's complicated
by Alice in the Land of Fiction
Summary: A new identity can go a long way. It can also make you feel new things. The problem is, can a heart take in all the change? Rate M for language and some 'action' in the later chapters. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Alice:**

Ok guys, whoever doesn't know yet, this is my first fan-fic that made it as far as the net. I made a few grammar checks and fixed some stuff so it should be easier to read. Enjoy and, if you can, review!

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 25 and I'm a teacher in Konoha High. Ah, if only it could be that simple. You see, even though I'm here, I don't exist as Naruto anymore. The name that I use is Takahiro Yuuto. It's a completely fake name, along with the background. But this is needed. Why, you ask? Where should I start...

Oh, how about this?

The whole 'Getting-Sasuke-Back' thing didn't go as I planned. No, I don't mean Sasuke got away. He was actually coming back with us, bruised and limping from the beating me and Sakura gave him (yes I know, it's hard to believe but team-work can go a long way). Anyway, before we could flee, a thick cloud of smoke surrounded us and before I knew it, I was face-to-face with Orochimaru. If you're thinking I was still at the battle field, you're terribly wrong. Before I could open my mouth, I was chained and locked away in a cell.

Too shocked, I only came to after what seemed to be an eternity. And even then I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I knew I was captured. I knew _who_ captured me. I couldn't figure out _why_! I sat in the cell for a very long time. My stomach grumbled but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get free. It felt like days before the door of my prison was thrown open, however, what I saw only made me wish I was dead.

Everything was a blur after that. I know Orochimaru experimented on me some, probably trying to get Kyuubi out of me. He never succeeded but he was persistent. The setback was that it hurt like hell! I know that I was constantly screaming when I was on the operation table (or the torture table if you like), which was most of the time. The only time I got off was for food and to use the bathroom, the whole bathroom, meaning the bathtub too. I was always covered in blood and it didn't help my shrinking body.

By 'shrinking' I mean just that. I only got to eat as much as was necessary for me to stay alive. It wasn't enough to give me strength to break every freaking bone in Orochimaru's body, or to keep me in shape for that matter. It wasn't before-long that I looked like a walking stick but to be fair, I still had an ok body. And what-do-you-know, guess who realized that too? Orochimaru, that's who.

That's when I started screaming permanently while the old perverted asshole was around. If you think _that's_ sick, get a load of this! He kept me captive for 9 fucking years! I knew that much only thanks to Kabuto's constant rambling. He could talk too damn much but unfortunately, I couldn't shut him up. Not because I was afraid but because I couldn't talk. Screaming non-stop does that to you and since Orochimaru liked the quiet, Kabuto wouldn't fix my throat.

It should have disturbed me more than it did, the fact that I was still in Orochimaru's hideout, but being here for so long made me lose all hope of getting to see the faces of my friends and loved one. Why haven't they come for me? Had something happened? Were they safe? Were they even looking for me? As I lay on the bed and pounder, I can't help but shake at the thought of being abandoned. I feel the bed dip, signalizing the return of the old fart. Seconds later and his arms are all over me, he was hovering above me with that god-damned evil smirk of his.

"I know you're thinking about your _friends_ again," he spat the word as if it was acid, "But it's too late now," her chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You're mine,". At that moment something snapped inside of me, something that should have _never_ snapped. When I came to, I was in a forest, drenched with blood.

I don't know how I did it but I managed to find a small village. I befriended quite a powerful man that got me a place to stay and helped me get on my feet. After I got my voice back (which sounded weak even now) I told him my story (leaving out the intimate parts) and he decided to help me get back to Konoha. I thought it over again as I was cleaning myself one evening, the stench of blood still clang to me like second skin. Did I want to go back? Yes, I did. But how would I face everyone? What will I say? What if they _did_ leave me to die? I cried that night for a long time. When I climbed out of the tub, the water was already cold.

The following day I asked Nobu, the man that took care of me, if he could make a fake profile for me. A new name, a new past, a different present and a different face. I knew for a fact that the last part was the easiest. All that time underground has made my skin pale and, whatever that disgusting pervert did, my whisker marks were gone. My eyes had lost its radiance and my hair reached my waist. I could barely smile, could barely talk lout enough. It seemed that all my colors were washed away, leaving behind something pale and new.

A week later, me, Nobu and some of his subordinates were making our way to Konoha. Surprisingly it wasn't that far, it only took us two days by horses. I started getting jumpy as we neared the gate and Nobu patted me on the shoulder, "Relax, everything's gonna be alright as long as you remember who you are now," he reassured me. I gulped and let out a nervous laugh, "Who am I again?". He hit me lightly on the head and sighed, "You are Yuuto Takahiro, 22, single, a teacher at your previous residence and you _hate_ (here he glared at me) ramen,". I pouted and crossed my arms. He just had to say it, didn't he? He laughed and ruffled my hair, messing up my pony-tail.

We reached the gate and the 'big guys' started talking. I was still trying to tie my hair when Nobu yelled for me to get off the horse and walk. Getting annoyed with the stupid ribbon, I started climbing off while still fumbling with it. Not the brightest idea. My foot got caught in the saddle and I went tumbling down face-first to the ground. I let out a yelp and then a muffled 'oaf' as my face collided with a chest while strong arms wrapped themselves around my small waist. Instantly, I knew that it wasn't anyone from our little group. I tried not to stiffen as the person that held me pulled me completely off the horse and set me on the ground. I lifted my face to thank him and froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from Alice:**

Ok, recently discovered some mistakes but fixed them. Read on and tell me what you think, 'k?

I barely kept myself from gaping at him. My mind supplied a single name: Uchiha. As I inspected him closely, I concluded that it was Itachi but something was off...oh, the bags under his eyes were gone (you know, the two lines). I noted that his eyes were absent of his Sharingan, well, that's a first. But why is he here?

"Excuse me?" his deep voice questioned. Crap. Did I say that out loud? As I locked eyes with him I knew I did. Now what? Think Naruto, think. "Yuuto, don't just stand there like a rock. Get moving!" shouted Nobu while grabbing his bags. I snapped out of 'panic mode' and smiled up at Itachi. "Thank you," I said and scramble for my things. I threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed the reins of my black horse 'Fluffy' (no, I did not name him). "So, where to now?" I asked no one in particular. "We go see Tsunade-hime," Nobu said, "She owns me a favor," he laughed.

Two hours (and a lot of sake) later, I was welcomed to Konoha with opened arms. I had to take a test the next day to see if I could 'continue' teaching but I didn't stress. If I fail, I could always say they had a different program. The only problem now was finding a place to live in. "No sweat," said Nobu when I voiced my dilemma, "I bought a house here a year ago. Thought it would be convenient since I travel a lot for my business," he explained.

Let me tell you something, my idea of a house is four to five rooms. Nobu's idea of a house is a two story, ten roomed square. Though to be fair, I liked the backyard. It had a big fish pond, currently empty of fish. Since nobody lived here or _been_ here, the place was dusty and had cobwebs practically on every corner. "This is gonna take forever to clean up," I whined to Nobu, who only scratched his head and sighed. He rummaged around in his bag before tossing me his wallet, "Go buy everything you'll need. There isn't a single thing here other than furniture," he said. "Does that include bed sheets?" I asked. "I think I have some of those but get them anyway," he answered after a brief pause. I sighed, "Do you know how long it'll take me to pay you back?" I asked. Nobu laughed and ushered me and our two companions out the door.

An hour later my hands were full as I made my way home. The two guys behind me had a rougher time since they were carrying some of the heavier stuff. As I neared the door, it was thrown open and an exited Nobu stood before me, "You've gotta try this on!" he said. I frowned and looked at what he was holding, "A kimono? Give me a break," I said as I pushed pass him. I dumped everything in my hands in to the big kitchen table and motioned for the guys to do the same.

"Well, you don't have anything else to wear," he said a-matter-of-fact. I gave him a look, "Fine but first we need to clean up and I need a bath," I said while unpacking. "Alright! Time to clean this place!" he shouted and started ordering the guys around. It took us six hours, all four of us, to make the place suitable for living. Now we were sitting in the kitchen, relaxing, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Oh! I bought some awesome bed sheets," I suddenly remembered and started rummaging around in the untouched bags. "Please tell me they're not orange," mumbled Nobu, "They're actually not," said one of the guys while the other nodded. I took the five sheets out and trust them into Nobu's face while grinning. The transparent wrapper let him see the color clearly and he nodded approvingly. "They're silk," I added when I saw him go through the sheets. He grinned when he came across a caramel colored one, "I'm sleeping on these tonight," he announced and tossed it at me, "Well? Go make my bed and I'll make some tea!".

It was ten o'clock when I finally stepped foot into the bath. I poured some oils into the steaming tub water and scrubbed myself clean on the little stool that stood in front of the knee-length shelf and the full-length oval mirror. After I scrubbed my hair, I grabbed the shower head that hang on the wall next to the mirror and washed all the foam off. I sighed when I finally settled myself in to the tub. I felt my body relax and I stretched a bit. Closing my eyes, I let the water do its magic on my worn-out body.

"What the hell is this?" I shouted. You see, when I came out of the bath, Nobu had already prepared some simple kimonos for me to wear. The problem is, they're too girlie. One was pink: a definite _no_. The other was baby-blue with white snowflakes: which I considered. The last one was the worst, it had flowers all over and it probably wouldn't have covered my behind. I think that if I glared a bit more, I could have set the three of them on fire. "Well? Put one on! Or are you planning on walking around in a towel?" said a grinning Nobu. I scoffed, "Why do you even _have_ kimonos here?" I asked while grabbing the short one and throwing it somewhere far away from me. "Thought they would look good on the ladies," he winked at me, making me cringe. "Just make sure I sleep on the bed that hadn't been used," I said, disgusted at the thought, "Wait, have these been _used_?" I asked with the same disgust now obvious in my voice. Nobu laughed and threw the blue kimono at me, "Nah, I didn't had the chance to use them...yet," he said while exiting the door.

You know those times, when you think something would look horrible on you only to realize it doesn't? Well, as I looked into the mirror, I couldn't help but think I looked nice. The blue color played well with my eyes and hair. I actually looked good enough to go out in public in this. "You look nice," commented Nobu when I sat next to him on the backyard porch. I thanked him as I took the cup of tea that sat on a tray next to the aged man. I sipped on it slowly as I watched the stars. Then reality hit me and I turned to Nobu, "I'm really here, aren't I?" I asked in a daze. "Yes, you are," he replied and patted me on the head when the first wave of tears came.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up in my bed. I looked around the room, half asleep, then flopped back into the bed when I saw darkness behind the window. As I lie there, for some reason, I felt empty. Something was missing, something important. Have I lost it? If so, where? At Orochimaru's hideout? I hopped not because that would mean I was... broken. A fresh wave of tears hit me and so, I muffled all the noise with my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from Alice:**

After reading this, I think you'll guess what anime I like. If you don't and are interested in finding out, message me. Well then, enjoy!

When I woke up, my eyes were puffy and red. I decided some cold water would do the trick and after half-an-hour I looked good as new (as much as my new self could). I went downstairs to get some breakfast, dressed in a new and (hopefully) clean kimono. "What are you doing?" I asked Nobu when I saw him holding a tray in front of his face. "Remember that electronic mixer you bought? Well, it's out of control!" he shouted. That's when I finally saw the bits of cream flying from the kitchen. My eyes widened and I peeked inside the said room. Bad idea. I few drops of cream splashed into my face.

"This is unbelievable!" I yelled at the top of my lungs (which, by the way, hurt _a lot_). Not only was the whole kitchen covered in white, puffy cream but so was I due to my (brave) attempt to stop the piece of whacked-out electronic. I stood there, fuming at Nobu while he ran around and wiped the place clean. "Now don't be like that. Everything is fine now so go take a bath while I clean up," he said and pushed me out the room. I glared at his back, trying to burn him (and if I was an Uchiha that might have worked). Figuring it's not gonna happen, I stomped up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

I must have gone through every curse-word I knew before I finally calmed down. Sighing, I re-entered the kitchen and nodded my head approvingly at its spotless state. I took a seat next to the trouble maker (funny how that turned out) and finally started on my breakfast. Nobu grinned at me, "Listen kid, I have some stuff to do today so I might not be here till seven," he said as he stood up. "Do you want me to make diner?" I asked him as I watched him walking out the room. "Sure, why not? I'll leave some money just in case," he shouted loud enough for me to hear, "Oh and one more thing," he poked his head back into the room, "Someone's gonna come get you for that test," he said and waved at me before I heard the front door close.

Someone did come, around noon, and I chocked on my tea when I realized who it was. So first Itachi: a smart man (and excellent fighter). Now Shikamaru: the lazy-ass genius? The world is out to get me I tell ya! As I coughed and tried to get my breath back, I stared at his calculating eyes and prayed to God he wouldn't figure it out. "Are you Takahiro Yuuto?" he asked, curiosity lurking in his eyes. I coughed one more time and answered as nonchalantly as I could, "Yes," then looked him up-and-down. He hadn't changed much, just grew taller (than me), "And you are?" I asked in order to keep up my appearance. "Nara Shikamaru, I'm here to escort you to the Hokage," he informed me, sighing as he did so. Typical Shika for you. "Ok, just let me get ready," I said while hurrying up the stairs.

I cursed on the inside for forgetting to wash my 'normal' clothes. Well, at least the shorts were still ok but they clang to me like second skin. It's a good thing I stole Nobu's pants before we left for Konoha or I would have died from humiliation. And it's not like it was my idea to wear something like that, it was Nobu's sister fault! But back to the present. I was walking down the street with Shikamaru beside me when I saw a familiar flower shop. Without saying a word, I went inside to see if I could spot Ino. I heard a gasp on my left and turned to see what's going on, only to be met with the person I was looking for. "I absolutely love that kimono!" she said and grabbed the hem of my black sleeve, "This is some good quality material," she continue, thoughtfully. I smiled (awkwardly), "My...uncle likes to collect them," I tried to keep the conversation up. Some more fussing and talking and she told me her name, gave me a small bouquet of red flowers (so they would match the red butterflies on the material) and told me to come again as I left the shop.

When we finally made it to Tsunade's office, I was relieved to find out that the test won't take more than an hour. So first I did the writing part, then the 'skill' part, then I talked to one of the teachers for fifteen minutes. When all was said and done, I decided to take it easy and bought some sake on my way home. I was surprised to find a bunch of people running around the house when I got there. I tried to ask them what they were doing but to no use. One thing I got was that they were arranging stuff and cleaning here and there, planting flower bushes and trees in the garden. I also took note that the fish-pond was filled with water and, what-do-you-know, _fish_. Big white and red fish that looked good enough to eat. Speaking of which, I was kinda hungry.

Forgetting that I was supposed to hate ramen, I sat on a stool at Ichiraku's and slurped on the noodles. "Are you done training, Akira-kun?" the owner (Teuchi) asked someone behind me. That person flopped on the stool next to me and rested his head on the bar, "Yeah. It's just no good without Sasuke," he mumbled. As the name left his lips, I felt myself stiffen and glanced his way. I didn't expect to see a little boy of 6-7 years old. "Well, how about Itachi?" the old man asked. The kid's head shook, sending black strands of hair bouncing, "He's busy," he mumbled and lifted his head off the bar, letting me catch a glimpse of his blue eyes. "That's odd, there's usually someone free enough to train with you. Did you hear anything from them?" Teuchi asked, scratching his chin. "Yeah, something about a 'lead'," he sighed and started eating the ramen that the old man set in front of him. "Maybe they've finally gotten lucky," the old man commented.

A few minutes passed as they stopped talking and my brain had finally started hurting from all the thinking I did. What were they talking about? What 'lead'? Is it possible they were still looking for me? If so, should I tell Tsunade the truth? I wanted to ask the kid, Akira, and Teuchi what they knew but something completely different left my mouth, "What's the deal with Itachi?". Two heads turned my way, one surprised, the other frowning. The frowning face that belonged to Akira asked, "What's it to you?" in a rather rude way. I stopped myself from snapping at him, "Well, I heard he was a bad guy and wanted to find out if that was true," I explained as nicely as I could. Akira looked me over, evaluating me, sighed and gave me a brief explanation of what really happened.

"So he's not a _real_ bad guy?" I asked. "Nope," Akira said and smiled at me. I returned his smile, "I'm glad that's the case. I couldn't really believe those rumors, especially when he helped me out yesterday," I mused, remembering my surprise when I saw him. Akira's eyes sparkled as he looked at me, "So you're the pretty person he was talking about!" he shouted and grinned when I blushed, which (thanks to my lighter skin tone) probably showed through well enough for the whole street to see. "But you know," he continued, "You're not very...ummm...curvy...for a girl,". I blushed even harder (if that was possible), "I'm a guy!" I yelled, embarrassed to the point of death, and stormed off home.

I spent the rest of the day in front of a mirror, looking myself over and chanting 'I'm a guy' in my head. When Nobu came home, I practically bombarded him with questions about my appearance. I swear I never heard him laugh as much as he did that day, nor did he sport as many bruises. "Why are you so concerned about how you look?" he finally asked, frowning. I thought about it for a sec. Why _did_ I care? Maybe it was because of my new personality. Or maybe I just felt insecure. Whatever the reason, I cared. "Come on, I bought some sake," said Nobu and motioned to the bag on the kitchen counter. "I bought some too," I said. Nobu grinned at me, "Then lets drink the night away!". I smile and nodded, gathering everything and making my way to the backyard porch. We sat down and I poured us some of the transparent liquid. One of our companions came out and set a funny looking box next to Nobu and went back inside. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the black box. "A kiseru set," he said and opened a compartment, reveling two long and thin pipes. "I didn't know you smoked," I said, taking a sip of sake. "I don't but this stuff is different," he rolled the strange-looking tobacco into a little ball and stuffed it inside (much like you do with a regular pipe). Lighting it up, he took a drag and exhaled. I was prepared to cough much like I do around smoke but this one didn't have that horrible smell cigarettes do. I arched a brow and watched curiously as the white smoke danced in slivers of light. I reached out and took hold of Nobu's pipe, bringing it to my lips. I took a slow drag, relieved I didn't start coughing, titled my head back and exhaled. I felt a bit light-headed and flopped down on the floor, looking up at the sky and the occasional white smoke.

I took a few more drags while we drank, enjoying the light feeling. As the last of sake lid down my throat, I felt Nobu's hands picking me up. "Come on, lets get you to bed," he said and carried me to my bed. He was too good to me: always concerned about my well-being, always worrying. I thought he was gonna have a heart attack on the day he left. He reminded me a lot of Iruka. I smiled at the pleasant memory before closing my eyes and giving in to my body's need for sleep.

Note from Alice:

Smoking and drinking is bad for one's health, so make sure you don't abuse these two~

XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from Alice:**

Sorry it took so long. I had a few things to take care of so I was kinda busy. Hopefully this won't happen again. Anyway, I made a few fixes so it should be better now. Enjoy!

Ones again I woke up feeling like crap. My head hurt like hell and my muscles ached slightly from yesterday's test. I was, again, sleeping in my kimono and, again, my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, only this time not just because if the additional material. I probably had one of those nightmares, again. Since I escaped from Orochimaru, I've been having terrible nightmares almost every day. Yesterday I was too tired from my trip to let dreams in.

I took a refreshing bath and fixed myself, thankful for the lessened headache. I almost felt like a whole person. "Good...afternoon!" Nobu greeted me _way_ too cheerfully. "Afternoon?" I asked, blinking stupidly at him. "Yep, you slept through breakfast but I made some lunch," he informed me. I sighed and rubbed my temple, feeling the returning pain. Sitting down at the table, I munched absentmindedly on my food while staring out the window.

"Do we have some medicine?" I asked when I got fed up with the pain. "Nope," Nobu replied from his spot on the couch. I sighed, "Lend me some money. I need to do something about my head," I said in a lower tone as to not make it worse. He fished out his wallet from his pants pocket and threw it at me, not taking his eyes off a book he was reading (which looked suspiciously like Kakashi's). I stood up and made my way to the door but before I went out, Nobu shouted from the living room, "Go see Tsunade, she has your test results ready,".

I was making my way to the store that selled medicine when I heard a bunch of girls squeal. I turned towards the offending sound that made my head throb and saw a group of woman surrounding a man. I almost laughed out loud when I realized that it was Sasuke. So many years passed and he _still_ got ambushed by girls. I watched in fascination as his face changed with every passing minute, going from troubled to frustrated. He was franticly trying to find a way to escape without seeming rude. I was vaguely aware that I stopped walking in favor of watching him backing up against a wall. Deciding to help him after a good ten minutes of internal laughter, I walked up to him from the side and grabbed his hand.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" I faked heavy breathing just to look like I did, "Hokage-sama wants you in her office. She's been threatening to chop off your privates if you don't get there in five minutes," I explained rather artistically. Then I turned to all the woman, "You don't want that to happen, do you?" I asked, using as much seriousness as I could master under the... _funny_... circumstances. They all shook their heads 'no' and I pulled Sasuke out of there. I ran, holding his hand, to the first intersection and took a right turn. A few more strides and I let him go, turning to smile at him. "I'm assuming Tsunade-sama doesn't need me," he said, seeing through my act. "Nope. I just felt bad for you. Does that happen often?" I asked, still smiling pleasantly (up) at him. Is it just me or am I the shortest guy my age?

"Yeah, it does," he scratched his neck, slight coloring adoring his pale cheeks. "Why don't you just tell them you're not interested? Unless you are?" I said and winked at him for the last part. He scoffed, "Don't you think I tried that?" he said rudely. I pouted, "Well you don't have to be so mean," I mumbled and turned to enter the med-store. For some odd reason, Sasuke followed me. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around before," he asked, his_ astonishing_ observation skills killing me. I glanced at him and continued looking through pills, "Takahiro Yuuto. I just moved here," I said quietly as I chose a small bottle of white, round pills. I paid for the medicine and walked out with Sasuke hot on my trial. "Would you stop following me around," I glared at the annoying raven-head that kept following me all the way to Tsunade's office. "Hn," he said (yeah right) and turned his face away from me in a 'I-do-what-I-want' way that made my eye twitch. "Ugh, whatever," I mumbled and knocked on the door.

I walked home, stunned, thinking about what just happened. I never thought that I would someday be a teacher! That's like a whole new world for me. "Why am I helping you again?" asked Sasuke. The poor guy didn't leave fast enough and now he was stuck helping me carry books, textbooks and scrolls. Tsunade said I was a bit rough around the edges but if I prepared, I would make an excellent teacher. "Because you were ordered to help," I answered smugly, looking up at him with a smirk. "Hn," came his usual and boring reply. The rest of the way was filled with silence. If Sasuke was going to be a jerk to me then I might as well be a jerk to him. That seems fair. I wasn't going to-

And there goes that mountain of textbooks. I turned to the left to see who so kindly ran into me. "Akira?" I said when I saw the young boy on the ground, rubbing his head. He looked up and beamed at me, "It's you!" he said happily. Then he glanced back and a panicked expression took over his face, "You've gotta help me! Itachi's trying to kill me!" he pleaded. I heard a sigh behind me, "What did you do this time?" asked a troubled Sasuke. "Nothing," the boy tried to defend. "He's never angry without a reason," Sasuke stated. "Look, all I did was ask him what color were his underwear!" Akira yelled defensively.

I think it's safe to say I laughed for over fifteen minutes. A few tears slid down my cheeks and I grabbed my sides that were beginning to hurt. I almost tipped over as I tried to collect myself. "See? He thinks it's funny," said a grinning Akira. I saw Sasuke scoff at the two of us and couldn't resist asking, "So, what color are _your_ underwear?". Akira joined me in my fit of laughter and we fell to the floor, holding our stomachs as we sat and waited of it to stop. "You sure seem to be having fun" a velvet voice hissed from behind me. I stopped laughing and turned my body a bit to stare in the eyes of death.

You would think that too if you had an irritated Uchiha practically _breathing_ down your neck, and I don't mean Sasuke. I gulped as I watched him look me over, no doubt looking for a painful way to end my life. Though now that I think about it, he probably had a good view of my slightly exposed chest and thighs (good thing I wore the shorts). I stood up and fixed myself before I had any more of those weird thoughts. "Aw, don't be like that," Akira whined, "I was just trying to have some fun," he crossed his arms and pouted. Before Itachi could open his mouth I said, "As much as this _was_ fun, we need to get going," I glanced at Sasuke before starting to pick up the textbooks. "I'll help!" Akira said as he bent down and picked up most of them. When his hands were full, he shoved a half of things into Itachi's hands and, without a word, started walking.

The three of us followed the little squirt, me walking in front while the two brothers walked behind me. Now, normally, anyone who was around an Uchiha should have kept their guard up but for some reason my shoulders were relaxed and my reflexes on hold. If either of the two decided to attack me, they could kill me in a matter of second. For some reason that didn't bother me, _at all._ That, I concluded, scared the crap out of me. As I kept trying to think up a _reason_ for this behavior, I came across a very familiar pond. I halted in my stride, taking in the scenery, remembering a few pleasant things. What a kid I was, so stubborn and immature. I _did_ love to paint the world with bright colors, only to realize, later on, that I was painting over black. As I look at the pond, I feel grateful for everything and everyone that helped me stay sane…so far.

"Yuuto?" came the concerned voice of the little boy in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to smile at him, "Sorry, what was that?" I asked. Akira's worried face looked me over, "You had a pained expression on your face. Are you in pain?" he asked while bringing his small hand to rest on mine. I crouched in front on him, "It's alright, it's not physical so I'm fine," I smile sadly. "I don't like that type of smile," he mumbled, making me blink in surprise. Such an honest child. "Me too," I mumbled back before standing up.

We continue walking, me side-by-side with Akira this time. A few minutes of silence passed between us before the kid started randomly telling me about, well, everything. What shocked me most was that Itachi _adopted_ Akira, three years ago. Akira's village was destroyed by Sound ninjas when he was four. By chance, a group of shinobu came across the sight and helped the poor boy, bringing him to Konoha. From then came a story of a prank-gone-wrong, where at the end, Itachi got drenched with something green and slimy. More chance encounters led to Itachi adopting him out of the blue. "I swear, I was _so sure_ he was gonna kill me when we got to his house!" Akira finished, laughing hard as he did so. I ruffled his hair with my free hand and walked up to the sliding front door of my house.

Then it hit me, "How do _you_ know where I live?" I asked the little punk who was currently smirking up at me. "I have my ways," he averted his eyes in a 'sly' manner. I felt a vain on my forehead twitch, "You better not have spied on me," I said as I slid the door open. "Nobu, we have some company!" I yelled as loud as I could without hurting myself. The old man's head popped out of the kitchen. He blinked in surprise, "Hey, aren't they those Uchiha brothers?" he pointed at them. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of the way, I'm making tea," I said while pushing Nobu a bit to the side. I dumped all the books on the table and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Thank you for helping me today," I bowed, an hour later, to the guests that stood at the door. The four of us drank some tea with cake, chatted (mostly me and Akira) and watched the squirt try to lift his leg up to his head. It was really funny, the way his face locked in concentration-mode. It took me forever to convince him to stop because it looked like it hurt. When he did stop, he proceeded to embarrass me any way he could, which resulted in me hitting him on the head.

"Can I come over sometime?" the little devil asked me. I smirked at him, "Only if you bring something for tea," I wasn't going to let the embarrassment slide, no matter how hard he tries to convince me with his 'puppy eyes'. I crossed my arms to let him know it won't work on me. "Come on Akira, let's go home," the quiet voice next to him said, making me question Itachi's throat ones again. Akira smiled at me, waving goodbye with a promise to come see me soon, he slowly disappeared behind the corner along with the two (deadly) Uchihas.

"They seemed nice," commented Nobu as I passed him in the hall. "Yeah," I whispered, heading in to the kitchen to pick up some textbooks. "You should open up a bit more," he advised as he followed me. "If I do that, I'll blow my cover," I reminded, scowling at him. At that, Nobu sighed and ruffled my hair, "You sure have it tough," he helped me carry the books up to my room. "I'm gonna read this stuff for the rest of the day. If you need anything, you know where to find me," I said as I gently closed the door behind the old man. Picking up the first book, I slid into the comfy chair and began reading.

I felt someone shake me from my slumber so, reluctantly, I opened my eyes. Nobu was lifting me up and moving me over to the bed. I dropped on it with a content sigh. Remembering to take off my clothes, I slid my kimono off as soon as I was alone. I threw it somewhere into the darkness of the room and pulled the covers over my head. As my head hit the pillow, I was out and off to a dreamless sleep. Or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from Alice:**

Sorry it's taking so long for me to add new chapters but since school started I've been busy with work. Anyway, now that I'm done with this one, enjoy!

P.S. if anyone is wondering, I'm aiming for 10 or so chapters so wish me luck!

* * *

I woke up screaming, sweat and tears running down my face. I sat up on the bed and hugged myself, trying to stop the shaking. Minutes later, Nobu came running into my room and took me into his arms, "Hush, it's ok. It's over Naruto, it's over," he tried to reassure me. A few more minutes passed before I started to calm down and Nobu released me from his caring embrace.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I sat and stared at my bed-sheets. "I'll go make us some tea," he said and walked out of my room. I quietly looked out the window and sighed as I saw the rapidly lighting sky. How long before I can sleep in peace will it be? Not wanting to think about it anymore, I got up and dressed myself before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Nobu setting down the tea and some leftover cake. We ate in silence, after which I excused myself from the table and locked myself up in my room, reading books and scrolls the whole day.

Soon after the sun sat down, the old man knocked on my door, "Come on kid, lets go out," he said and dragged me out of the house. We walked in silence, with my occasional questions as to where we were going. "The red-light district?" I glared at Nobu when we got to the horrible place. He laughed at my misery and dragged me inside one of the huge onsens. After an hour of arguing, and me throwing anything I could get my hands on at him, he ran off to get himself a girl while I decided to relax in one of the hot springs.

So here I was, undressing and placing my stuff neatly into a basket and on the shelf. I sighed as I washed myself in the washing area and for the tenth time wondered how I got tricked into staying. After rinsing off, I wrapped the god-forbiddingly-small towel around my slim hips and headed for one of the private outdoor baths. There was no way I was gonna let anyone see me almost naked. Who knew what type of people bathed in those shared ones.

I thanked god for Nobu's neat jutsu that made my seal disappear. With this, I looked like your average guy. Skinny, feminine guy but none the less. I almost slipped and decided that it would be best if I concentrated on walking. As I passed a private bath that was currently in use, I couldn't help but pause. Is that what I think it is? I listened closely and sure enough, it happened again. What, you ask? Moaning. Of a woman, mind you.

Now I know it's not good to eye-drop but I was curious to see who could make someone moan so deliciously. Well, I peeked in, making sure I wasn't seen. My face exploded in red colors as I saw a familiar _older_ Uchiha. I turned away instantly but that's when the woman gave a particularly loud moan. What the hell was he doing? I'm pretty sure no one can make those sounds. I heard the water start to splash more and more with the force of Itachi's thrusts and gulped. Now would be a good time to start walking Naruto! But for the love of me, I couldn't move. And so I listened as the ones quiet moans became louder and turned into cries of pleasure.

I bolted out of there as the woman cried out Itachi's name, signaling the end of their fuck-fest. I can't say they were making love because that was definitely not it. That was no more than a need for _relieve _since Itachi never touched the girl _romantically_. What disturbed me, and made me stay glued on the spot earlier, was the girl's long blond hair. That was not an image I needed to see, ever. Now I'll start thinking those weird thoughts.

I jumped inside the hot pool and crossed over to the middle where it was a bit deeper. Letting out a tired sigh I draped myself over a small rock and tried to relax. Ok, this is not working! Taking a big gulp of air, I went under. Count to ten Naruto, just count to ten. I resurfaced and flung myself back on the rock, blushing just as bad as before. This is why I hate going to the red-light district; you never know what might happen. Speaking of happen...

I turned to look at the direction I felt a pair of eyes on me and then I wanted to kill myself. "Good evening," Itachi's smooth voice said, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. No, not pleasant! Never pleasant, you idiot! "H-Hello," I stammered nervously, "What brings you here?" aside from sexual need. "I think you know the answer to that," he gave me one of those looks that showed that he knew everything. Like an idiot, I blurted out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" god, I was a wreck right now. My voice quivered with panic and my hands shook as I nervously glanced around, avoiding the man's eyes. "I'm sure you didn't," he said and entered the water, making me twitch. He's staying? No, no, no! Bad Itachi, bad.

That being said (internally), I kept glancing at him from my spot on the other end of the pool. He seemed totally fine with the fact that I caught him in the act, he wasn't even the slightest bit uncomfortable. In fact, he was pretty content with closing his eyes and leaning back on the edge. That, ladies and gentlemen, gave me a lot of time to marvel at him. Damn it all to hell! Does every Uchiha have a body like that? I mean, I saw Sasuke's and his was awesome, just right to drool over but this? This is something you hold your breath for in fear of ruining the moment. As it was, I was rapidly running out of air. I pinched myself to break the spell and panted, trying to regain my breath.

"You're red," Itachi quietly commented from his spot, eyes gazing into mine. "You don't say" came my sarcastic reply. I gave him a glance and blushed, looking away as I remembered who was sitting on his lap just minutes ago. "Why are you blushing?" his curious tone making me blush harder. "Wouldn't you, if you saw something like that?" I pouted. Who is he to act like nothing happened? Oh, that's right! _Uchiha_. "Not really. It's only natural to let out sexual frustration," he explained rather calmly. The hell? Frustration? What frustration? Uchihas don't get frustrated…right? I let out a tired sigh and waved the topic off, letting him know I was not interested in going there anymore. I watched him sink lower into the water and rest his head on the rocks lining around the hot pool, giving me a view of his delicious neck. For some reason, I flinched when I spotted the red hickey just above his collar bone. He must have heard the water splash when I did so and he opened his eyes to stare at me. It was what I saw there that scared me the most. That same emotion that was clearly shown to me by Orochimaru before he took me. Only the one that lurked behind dark eyes was but a sliver mixed with something soft. None the less, after seeing that, I stood up and got out of the pool.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked as I passed him, making me halt. "I have to go," my slightly shaking voice replied. "To your escort?" Itachi questioned, seeming uninterested. I don't know if I was losing it or it was this place's fault but I swear I heard a note of irritation. "No. I'm going home. I didn't even want to come here," why did I feel a need to explain it to him? I turned and came to sit on the edge, next to him, lowering my legs into the water, "Nobu dragged me here about two hours ago. He ran off somewhere as soon as I agreed to stay in the onsen," I sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I? "I see," Itachi said and closed his eyes, relaxing his body ones more.

We stayed like that for ten or so minutes before my hands started to give out on me from the supporting they did so I moved all the way in and leaned against the edge, much like Itachi. Lack of sleep and the heat finally started to get to me, making me drowsy. My head dipped to the side, landing on Itachi's shoulder. I jumped slightly, sitting upright again, "Sorry, I must be tired," I said, embarrassed. "It's quite alright," he softly said and stood up. I looked up at him curiously as he extended his hand out to me, "I'll walk you home," he explained. Feeling too tired to argue, I took him up on his offer and we left to change. I must admit, I was glancing at him all the time he put on his clothes but I couldn't help it! The way his muscles moved with his movement put me in a trance and so, naturally, it took me longer to get dressed. When I did, I caught him staring at me and quickly averting his eyes when I glanced at him. Ok so, on the inside, I might have been smiling a tab-bit too much but what can I say? Getting ogled by an Uchiha was a pretty big deal.

After getting hit on by a guy that thought I was a girl (twice), me and Itachi finally walked out of the district and headed to my place. His hand was still holding mine from the time he saved me from the second pervert but I didn't mind. It felt nice, like he was protecting me from everything, even my nightmares. Unfortunately the moment was short-lived since we got to my house too fast for my liking. I thanked him for walking me home and he ever-so-slowly let go of my hand. Not wanting to part just yet I invited him over for a drink. He (gladly) accepted and we went inside. Getting everything together, I set it up much like when me and Nobu drink.

A quiet conversation went on between us, making me smile more than I usually did. This is nice, I concluded, I could stay like this forever. Unfortunately it was not to last. Nobu came back around midnight, drunk and clingy. After helping me getting him to bed, Itachi left with a promise to visit soon and bring Akira. I came bouncing into my room, smiling like an idiot, somewhere on cloud nine. Taking off my clothes and hopping into bed, I cuddled with my pillow until I fell asleep.

That night I dreamed of strong arms around me, protecting me from harm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from Alice:**

Thank you so much for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! Well, here it is, the next chapter of our lovely Naruto's life as Yuuto.

**P.S.** here is a little on the new name of our main character.

Takahiro - From Japanese 貴 (taka) "valuable, noble" or 孝 (taka) "filial piety" combined with 大 (hiro) "large, great" or 浩 (hiro) "prosperous".

Yuuto - From Japanese 優 (yuu) "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 (yuu) "distant, leisurely" combined with 斗 (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or 人 (to) "person" or 翔 (to) "soar, fly".

"What? You're leaving tomorrow?" I asked my fake guardian that currently sported a huge hangover. Nobu rubbed his head for the hundredth time and sighed, "Don't we have something for this?" he asked in return. I stood up and went into the bathroom. Opening a cabinet, I took out the bottle of white pills and threw them at the old man. "Well, aren't you going to explain?" I asked him as I filled a cup with water and handed it to him. "There's nothing to explain kid. I've been here long enough, I've gotta get back to work," he answered and gulped down the small pill. "You could stay a bit longer," I said quietly, taking a seat next to him. "I could, but that won't earn me money," he said, not taking his eyes off of something on the outside. "I'll be lonely," I mumbled, sinking into my seat.

Booming laughter followed as Nobu turned to me and ruffled my hair, "You can always invite that Itachi guy. I'm sure he won't mind keeping you _company_," he winked at me. I blushed, slapping his hand and turning away from him, "It's not like that!" I protested. The man only laughed harder, "I've seen the looks he gave you yesterday and they're not exactly innocent," he mused, making me darken in color. "You were drunk!" I pointed at him. "No drunk enough to miss _that_!" he laughed harder. "You old pervert!" I yelled and bolted out of the living-room. I could hear Nobu's obnoxious laughter all the way to the kitchen. He finally stopped when I threw a muffin at him from the doorway as I went to my room.

An hour later, Nobu barged in into my room, "We're going shopping," he announced and left to get ready. I sighed and put away all the books I was reading. Pulling on a caramel-colored yukata that I found in the back of the closet, I walked out of the house and waited for Nobu at the wooden gate. He came strolling out ten minutes later, earning himself an annoyed look from me. We didn't talk much as we shopped for clothes for me. He did, unfortunately, comment on everything I tried on. Things like "Not your color" and "Your ass looks better in that" automatically left his mouth when I came out of the changing room. I'm sure the store owners were more than glad to have us out of there; considering I threw everything I could at Nobu, which coincidently happened to be the store's decorations and merchandise.

Four hours later, we stumbled home with bags and bags of useless crap or, as some might say, 'cool' clothes. And here I was, finally getting used to the kimonos (sigh). I dropped everything on my bed, my body followed. I was exhausted! How in the world women can still stand after their favorite shopping sprees? They're _not_ human! With that out of my mind, I doses off. Too bad Nobu had other plans.

He woke me up around eight and dragged me to the red-light district again. "We've been here just yesterday!" I whined while struggling to escape his hold. "So what?" he asked as he headed in the direction of the geisha-house from before, the one that had a nice onsen, the one that Itachi used yesterday. "Use your money for something good!" I said, puffing my cheeks. "This is good… for the body," he looked at me suggestively. "I don't need something like that!" I tried again but it was too late. Nobu pushed me inside of the huge building where I was greeted by a line of beautiful women, all dressed in traditional kimonos. "Good evening," greeted us one of the older, superior looking woman.

I tunned off at that point, I was not interested in the proses of picking out an entertainer for the night. I did, however, tell Nobu I wouldn't mind a bath and some lone drinking. Now that I think about it, maybe some music would be nice. In the end, I ended up with two young female geishas. I sighed as I made my way to the hot-springs, already in my towel (only this time a full-body one). As I passed the women changing room, I paused when I heard Itachi's name uttered by a female voice. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. Sighing, I resigned to it and listened in.

"He's been asking for you a lot lately. Do you think he fell for you?" one girl said, giggling. "I doubt that. He's always off to somewhere when we're doing it," another said. The way she said it, I imagined her sigh and wave off the topic. "So what will you do?" asked the first girl. "I'm gonna get pregnant with his child. That way, I'm finally gonna get out of here!" answered the second girl. The two of them laughed obnoxiously, making me feel sick. I stalked away from there as fast as I could without actually running. Jeez, what a bitch! Note to self: see Itachi, tell him everything.

That being said, I entered the bathing area and slammed the sliding door behind me. The steam and humid air got me relaxing instantly. For that, I was grateful. After a day on your feet, you really need something like this. So I made my way around the baths, looking for the familiar face I was sure was still here. I rounded a corner to the last and farthest pool and bingo! Sure enough, he was sitting on my left, looking totally relaxed (and satisfied). I scowled at him. Some high and mighty Uchiha he is. Shouldn't he be married and have _his own_ ninja squad already? Almost as if he heard me, he opened his previously closed eyes and looked at me.

"Good evening," ok, not really what I wanted to say. What I _did_ want to say is that he is a horny bastard and that the blond wanted to have his child. Gah! No, no, the _geisha_ blond! Stupid brain and all the stupid stuff it comes up with when it's not needed. "Good evening," his smooth voice brought me back to the problem at hand. I nodded my head to myself, determent, and climbed in into the water. The thin towel got instantly drenched, clinging to my body as I moved through the water to get a bit closer to Itachi. I stopped a meter away from and leaned on the side. Taking a big breath I said, "Stop seeing that girl. She's planning on getting pregnant… with your help,". I glanced at him, blank. Well, not really what I expected but this _was_ Itachi. Try again Naruto, "I overheard her talking to a friend in the changing room,". The older man sighed. Finally, some reaction. "I suppose it can't be helped," he said, shifting a bit.

A comfortable silence fell over us and I tried relaxing a bit more. "Yuuto!" came a call from my right. I turned, stunned, "Akira? What are you doing here?" I asked. At that moment, Sasuke walked in behind the little kid. The hell? The two brothers weren't being very responsible. And who in the world would let a kid into the house of pleasure and perverse? "I come here ones a week. They have an awesome onsen here!" Akira informed me as he (literally) jumped in into the water, splashing all of us. "Don't do that," Sasuke glared at him, whipping his face off. "Sorry~" the squirt sang as he swam towards me and Itachi, "Hey Yuuto, wanna play a game?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, "What game?" I asked, being cautious as to not jump head-first into something troublesome. Damn, now I sound like Shika. "It's called 'Sink an Uchiha'!" Akira beamed at me, already expecting me to join. One look at Sasuke's Uchiha-glare and I knew it would be a bad idea to agree. "I think I'll have to pass, thank-you-very-much," I said and moved away a bit from the side the younger Uchiha was occupying. That, ladies and gentlemen, brought me closer to the older one.

Letting out a sigh, I watched for the hundredth time as Akira tried to sink Sasuke. Obviously, the ever-famous Uchiha-glare didn't work on him. Well it's not like Sasuke had the option of blowing up Akira anyway, not with Itachi's supervision. It amazed me, really, how many emotions Sasuke had at that particular time. "Akira, that's enough," Itachi spoke. One might think he said it nonchalantly but no, that one sentence held a promise of consequences if the demand was not fulfilled. I sweat-dropped. Some things would never change. And speaking of change, when did we get this close? We were a fist away from each other now. Oh, he was _good_. A very _good_ ninja. I didn't even notice him get this close. Though it might have been the fact that I was getting too comfortable around him. As I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, my heart skipped a beat. Wait… it did _what_? Now why would- Oooooh… nah, no way. I turned to continue observing Akira and Sasuke.

Half-an-hour later, we were all dressed in the onsen's yukata (a pretty violet color) and in a room. Four young geishas around us were pouring us drinks and playing on a shamisen. The lovely music lulled me into a sleepy state and, as my head began to feel too heavy, I sag to the floor. Using a near-by pillow, I let my eyelids drop a bit. I closed them completely when I felt a hand being placed gently on my head. A small smile crept into my lips as I felt the warmth emitted from it. It felt so good and calming and I didn't need to worry about nightmares. This hand, it will surely keep me safe. Surely.

**Another note from Alice:**

I am so sorry for taking so long to update! It wasn't a writer's block or anything; I just couldn't find the time to write it out. Sorry!

To make it up to ya guys, I'll be sure to keep the max of time to a week. Min would be two days! Look forward to the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from Alice:**

If you're wondering, some of the info I got from Wikipedia. Things like 'geisha' and 'onsen' for example.

Well, enough chit-chat. Off you go to read the long-awaited chapter!

* * *

I woke up with a start. The feeling of warmth, a body next to mine, alerted my senses and reminded me of all the times I woke up with Orochimaru. I opened my eyes and looked around wildly. When I didn't find a pair of familiar yellow eyes staring at me, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I tensed up again when I realized just _who_ it was that slept next to me on the futon. My right eyebrow shot up as I looked over the sleeping figure. My eyes widened when I took in the position we were in. God, I'm sure I was blushing hard enough to light the street! I shifted, trying to unwind his arms from around my body. I froze when he stirred slightly. Please don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up! "Stop squirming,"...god dammit. It's mornings like these that screw your day over.

After my mentally-punching-myself-in-the-gut episode ended, I looked up at his face and tried to smile, "Good morning, Itachi,". His ebony eyes stared into mine and I shifted again. "M-mind telling me why we're..." I trailed off, not really wanting to continue the thought. I felt him carefully withdraw his arms before sitting up, "You fell asleep on me," he said. I sat up next to him, blinking stupidly I tilted my head to the side, "What are you talking about? I fell asleep on the cushion," I said. "Not quite," he replied while turning away to look out the window. That, girls and boys, gave me a perfect view of his delicious neck and chest. Before I started drooling (which I will never admit to anyone) I got up. Fixing my yukata, I made my way over to the little table in the middle of the room. "Still, that doesn't explain why we were sharing a bed," I mumbled as I sat down. "You were clinging to me, tightly," Itachi commented from behind.

He just had to say it, didn't he? Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if it was possible to die from blushing as much as I did right now. I lowered my head to hide the tint of red, making my messy hair fall to the front in waves of silky blond. I heard the rustle of Itachi's yukata as he sat across from me. From behind the golden curtain, I caught his eyes roaming all over me. As much as that embarrassed me it also exited me. Not many people can say they were ever checked out by Itachi. Giving myself a mental pat on the back, I lifted my head a little, just enough for him to see my face. "So, what's for breakfast?" I playfully asked. The corner of Itachi's mouth twitched, no doubt wanting to break into a smile, "We'll see," he answered with that _smooth_ voice of his that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

No sooner did the words left that alluring mouth of his, did a woman spoke from behind the sliding door. Right after, the door was slid open and two girls walked in with trays of food. They sat them on the floor next to me and Itachi and proceeded to set the bowls and plates in front of us. The chopsticks and tea cups followed soon after. A tea set was brought in by one of the last night geisha. She set it at the head of the table and took a seat, ready to serve us tea. The two young girls bowed and left, taking the empty trays with them. "We wont be needing your services anymore," Itachi politely informed the geisha. "Are you sure?" she equally politely asked, glancing from Itachi to me. "Yes, thank you," I nodded my head in appreciation. "Very well," she stood up and made her way to the door, "Good day," she said as the door closed behind her.

We ate in silence, enjoying the yummy food. When it was time for tea, I decided to take the initiative. I carefully lifted the pot, holding the hem of my yukata sleeve with my other hand so it wouldn't fall into the food, and filled Itachi's cup with deep-red tea. Doing the same to myself, I set the pot back on it's place. Dessert was a delicious chocolate mouse cake that went hand-in-hand with the fruity tea. Needless to say, I was really enjoying my breakfast. I glanced at Itachi. Yep, he was enjoying it too.

While I was drinking down the last piece of my cake, it hit me. The big question. The one I failed to ask myself the first thing I realized who slept next to me. _Why The Hell Am I Ok With This?_ Shouldn't I run for cover? Or at least ask if we did _it_, cause I have to admit, I was kinda drunk. At that thought, the cake in my throat suddenly didn't feel as well-placed as it did before. I coughed, choking on the small piece I gulped down the last of my tea. Coughing a bit more, I returned back to normal. Or as normal as I can get after a revelation like _that_. I caught Itachi's (worried) eye and somehow, without me having to say it, he knew what I was thinking. "If it makes you uncomfortable, forget it," he advised. I nodded absentmindedly and stood up. Grabbing my clothes, I went to the bathroom.

After the whole morning routine, I changed and walked out of the room. Maybe I should have informed Itachi that I was coming out. I'm pretty sure seeing him stark-naked wasn't on his schedule for the day. As it was, Itachi's back was turned to me but when the soft click of the bathroom door reached his ears, he turned slightly. He found me flat against the wall, blushing and stammering my excuses as I turned around as quickly as I could. With my heart beating as fast as it was, I really thought I was going to pass-out.

What I didn't expect was for Itachi to grab me from behind, pinning me further to the said wall. His hand snaked into my robes and rested on my chest. "W-what are you-" I stammered, getting cut off by his other hand that snaked it's way between my tights. I shuddered. "Stop," I pleaded, but he didn't stop. His lips found my neck and his hot tongue lappet at the sensitive flesh. I started struggling. It doesn't matter how much I was enjoying this, if he was just playing around with me then he can go to hell.

I moaned when his teeth sank into my neck and lost all the will to fight. God, he was good. With just a few tries, he found my most sensitive spot. Oh god, his hands, they were doing wonders to my sex-starved body. What? You didn't think 9 years of this wont make me addicted? You're _so_ wrong. I myself couldn't believe how much I wanted this. Every second of skin-contact only increased my sex-drive.

So I turned my head towards Itachi and kissed him full on the mouth. As we broke the kiss, out eyes met. The lust that burned in him was greater than I've ever seen. I lifted a hand to his head and pulled him in for another kiss. The minty flavor in my mouth after brushing and the sweet chocolaty flavor of Itachi's hot cavern melted together, sending shivers down my spine. A little smirk broke through my lips. Itachi probably felt it because he pinched my right nipple, making me moan into the kiss.

The hand between my tights started to move. It massaged my semi-hard member with careful strokes. Itachi was probably still testing the water, not wanting to get burned. As his hand snaked into my underwear, my hips jerked back automatically. Right into his hard-on. I gasped at how big he felt and chuckled as I though that getting used to that could take a while. Itachi bit me again, drawing out a yelp.

"Stop thinking," he ordered, withdrawing his hands much to my disappointment. I almost whimpered at the loss, almost. A look of confusion reached my face when I saw Itachi disappear into the bathroom. The hell? Was he going to leave me like this? Geez, talk about bipolar. My hands flew to my hips as I glared at the closed door. I didn't get any further in my mental rant though. The sound of the door sliding open distracted me.

"Good morning," Akira came bouncing in, a huge grin plastered on his face. Then and there, I knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Another Note from Alice:**

Took me long enough... *sigh* Projects take a lot of time. Unfortunately, with my laziness and 'fuck-that' attitude, I always lack time...


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from Alice:**

* * *

It's here! It's finally here! Aren't you happy? *smile, smile*

I'm terribly sorry for taking my sweet time with this story. Yeah, I know I have to plot stuff but for some reason, when I do, I get too carried away and in the end, never do anything. Though it seems writing on a whim isn't doing me much good either.

* * *

Thinking fast was a _must_ right now. Had to think fast to explain why there was only one futon spread-out. I had to think fast to explain why my clothes were messy and why I was red as a tomato. Most of all, I had to think up something fast to rid myself of the hard-on my yukata was hiding nicely for now. I knew that if I mess up, Akira will have a field-day with all the teasing he could come up with. It's scary how much I got to know him in such a short time.

As far as I could tell, I avoided being teased but the suspicious glances Akira gave me and Itachi were enough to tell me he didn't buy my story. It's a good thing I had some control over my body or everything I said so far would have went down the drain.

But I didn't have time to dwell on the subject since, as soon as I arrived home, I started helping Nobu pack. I must say, he left with more stuff than he brought. I helped him load the wooden wagon and walked with him all the way to the gate.

"Well, kiddo, this is where we part," Nobu said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Be good and take care of the house,". The smile I was holding up till now fell and I nodded my head, "Thanks for everything," I mumbled to the ground. I heard Nobu laugh before he ruffled my hair and took his first step out. Raising my head, I watched him get on his horse and ride on after the wagon. "Hey Nobu!" I yelled, making him turn back to take a last look, "Visit soon!" I waved as I gave him the best smile I could. "I will!" he yelled back, waving and laughing before turning back and riding away.

I stayed to watch his back until he was but a dot. Then I turned and headed to Ichiraku's for a bowl or ten of ramen. But when I finished my first bowl, I didn't feel like ordering another one. Sometimes, you cant even force yourself to do something. Not in the condition I was right now.

I always found it hard to part with people. No matter if we spent years together or minutes. If in the time we were together I got to know the person, got connected, attached, then it's hell when I have to part. I will remember them for the rest of my life.

I will remember Nobu and I will thank him every day for what he did. His rough exterior didn't match up with his kind heart, not one bit. When I first saw him, I feared he might snap me in half. It didn't take long for me to realize how silly I was. He was like a huge plush bear. Intimidating but soft.

I sighed and payed Teuchi before heading home. On my way I passed a liquor store and thought _"Oh, what the hell..."_ before entering and buying myself a rather large bottle of sake. I was going to do a little lone drinking tonight. It always helped me sleep better. I know I haven't been having nightmares lately but that was purely because I was either too drunk or had company. Tonight was going to be hell, I could just feel it.

Arriving home, I made myself some tea and drank it down with some leftover cake. Then I brought all the material Tsunade gave me to the living room. Making myself comfortable on the big couch, I gave up the day in favor of reading.

Never would have thought I'd be doing that, ever.

Never the less, when I lifted my head from a book I was reading, I noticed the rapidly darkening sky. Giving the stack of books in front of me a weird kind of glance, I got up and went to the kitchen. While I was preparing snacks for my midnight drink fest, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. I was alone in a big house, with many empty rooms and it terrified me.

I decided to speed up the drink fest to, well, now. Grabbing some random snacks from the cupboards, I carried it all to the backyard 'kind-of' porch/open corridor (don't know what it's called) and set it all down across the fish pond. Running to grab the sake and a cup, I noticed a familiar black box with a gold and silver bird-ish thing on the back in a corner of the room. I blinked at it, almost waiting for it to disappear. When it didn't, I walked over and poked it... a few times.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting outside, drinking and smoking the light tobacco from a golden pipe. I really liked the design of this one. It was long (probably as long as my forearm), the ends were golden whereas the middle was that same black as the box.

I don't really enjoy the whole smoking and drinking thing but the thought of nightmares lurking in the corner, just waiting to happen, led me to this hopeless situation. All I need is a good distraction, a healthy distraction. Something that'll keep everything bad far, far away from me.

I thought about _his_ hand tangled in my hair. _His_ warm and gentle hand around my waist, holding me, protecting me. I thought about _his_ hand on- I stopped myself with a slap to the face. What was _wrong_ with me? This was Itachi! _Itachi_ for christ's sake! He hunted me for ages. He was the main reason Sasuke left. He was the reason of all the crap I went through trying to bring Sasuke back. You could say he was the reason Orochimaru got a hold of me!

Tears of frustration pooled at the corner of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I refused to add another reason to hate Itachi to my already long mental list.

He wasn't at fault. Akira explained everything. Why was I not convinced? Why was this bitter feeling towards him still present? Why was I thinking about him so much? This is ridiculous!

I let my body fall to the floor, rolling to the side as to not lose my entertainment (a.k.a. The fish pond). I stared at it for a while before getting up and strolling over to it. I crouched at the edge and hugged my knees. The colorful fish stirred, sensing my presence, before settling back to their lazy float. I watched them closely, following their movement with my head.

"You look really retarded right now," said a certain someone behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. All the years didn't do much to that annoyingly (fake) sweet voice of his when he tried to be polite. I could just see the fake smile on the jerk. Against my better judgment, like always, I turned, giving him my attention.

He was sitting on the porch/corridor, wearing that same smile I hate. I know I looked annoyed but for my sake, I kept up the innocent act. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and walking towards him. He smiled at me (fake-ly), "Tsunade sent me to check on you,". My eye twitched, "You skipped your name," I pointed out politely. The fake smile still intact, he stood up and extended his hand for me to shake, "Sai,". I glanced at his offer and, one hand on my hip, shook his hand diplomatically. "Yuuto," I said as I let go of his hand, "Now that you've seen me, let me show you to the door," I gestured for him to follow me. Yeah, I know I'm being rude. Don't blame me for returning the favor.

As he stepped out the door, he suddenly turned around, smile still painted on his pale face. "You know, Yuuto, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" he asked, looking me over. I felt a vein on my forehead throb, "Not likely," I answered and slid the door shut with a slight bang.

I was feeling more exhausted than ever so my 'get-myself-drunk' time got cut short. I brought everything inside and closed and locked all the doors. Took a quick bath, changed and flopped onto my bed.

And then the nightmare began...

* * *

**Note from Alice:**

OMG, I totally suck. I had to get coffee-high to finally write out the stuff that was pilling up in my head, didn't I? I suck, I'm sorry.

Review and don't hate me (hides in her closet)...(wait, what's the point of hiding if I'm telling you where I am?)...(gulps down more coffee)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from Alice:**

I'm on overtime baby! Yahoo!

Thanks everyone for your support! It means A LOT to me! (gives everyone cookies)

P.S. kinkou – lol, just lol XD

* * *

_ I was lying on something hard and cold. The floor maybe._

_ It was dark. Only light coming from the candles stationed all around this space._

_ Wait, candles? Candles were bad, really bad. They were Orochimaru's favorite source of light._

_ Something slithered up my leg. I froze, remembering all too well this familiar feeling._

_ Snakes._

_ Orochimaru's favorite way to torture me._

_ Just as I predicted, more snakes slid all over my, and I realize this now, naked body. I shiver in disgust. I hated this. I knew what was next. I knew it all._

_ I couldn't move, I couldn't escape this hell._

_ A hiss from the snakes and the pain began._

_ Their teeth sank into my skin violently, drawing blood, making me scream. One bit the inside of my thigh, another bit my hip bone. Three bit into my neck and maybe five or so bit my torso and chest. It hurt, it hurt so much that I couldn't breathe. There was a burning feeling where they bit me, but there was no venom. There was never any. That would be an easy escape for me. If I died, I wouldn't be feeling this pain._

_ And Orochimaru was having none of that._

_ He hovered over me, drinking in my cries with a sadistic grin. The snakes were gone with a white flash. There was only him now and it made me wish the snakes were back. Anything but him._

_ He ran his hands over my sides, stopping at my slim hips. His mouth was locked on the bruised hip bone in seconds. He took his time sucking some of my blood out, biting as he did so. Biting more painfully than the snakes, making me cry out in agony. His long tongue licking the abused flesh clean before moving to my neck. I pleaded for him to stop but it all fell on deaf ears. He only heard my screams._

_ As his teeth sank into my already abused neck, I gave him what he wanted. I screamed and tears slid down my cheeks._

_ God, make it stop. Make it stop!_

_ But it wont. It never does._

_ In a flash, he had me on my hands and knees. His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, pushing my head to the floor roughly. I was totally exposed to his sick pleasure. I was helpless and he knew it._

_ As his slick fingers pushed pass the ring of muscles of my entrance, I panicked. I always do. It doesn't stop anything. He continues moving the two fingers in and out. Not to get me used to the feeling but to make it easy for him to enter me._

_ He hits my prostate dead on just before he pulls out, just to see me squirm and curse myself for even flinching. I curse him and his sick game. Every time he fucks me, he makes sure I come._

_ I hate him. I fucking hate him._

_ I don't have time to muffle my voice as he roughly slams into me and doesn't stop moving. I scream and scream because it hurts too much._

_ Stop, stop!_

_ He's moving my hand behind my back, not stopping in his manic rhythm. His long tongue wraps itself around my neck._

_ I'm suffocating._

_ But he wont kill me._

_ He pulls on my hand again. His right hand holds me down while his left pulls and twists my arm. I beg him to stop but I know he wont. He was close to coming._

_ Not a second later, I hear the sickening crack as bones break before I finally feel the pain._

_ And I scream._

_ And it sends Orochimaru over the edge._

_ And I feel sick._

I wake up screaming. My sobs come a second later. I curl on the bed in a fatal position. I will the image to leave my head. I will it to evaporate in hell's fire. I don't want to remember. I refuse to remember. I still remember. Everything. I will never forget. I will never be free from this nightmare. I hate this. I hate him. I hate myself.

I feel chakra presents near my bedroom window before I heard a light knock on the glass. I wipe at my eyes to erase all traces of tears before I stand up and head over to the said window. I noted that this chakra felt familiar but I was too shaken up to put my finger on it. Whoever it is, I just hoped they're too dense. As I opened the window and peeked outside, I sighed.

Fuck my luck. No, just _fuck_ it.

His eyes roamed over me and I could see I wasn't fooling him at all with my earlier 'speed-fix'. Before he could say anything, I spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Houses have doors,". "So I've noticed," he retorted, making my lips twitch up in a smile. So, the famous Itachi had a sense of humor huh? Well, two can play this game. "I would beg to differ. You _are_ on my roof and, dare I say it, at my _window_," I smirked playfully, eyes gleaming with amusement, "The door was farther than it seemed?" I laughed warmly, already forgetting the nightmare. "Don't question a genius," he chuckled good-naturally, making me roll my eyes and motion for him to step inside. He took me up on my offer and skillfully jumped the distance, landing quietly on the floor.

"So tell me," I said as I poured us some tea in the kitchen, "What are you doing here?". I picked up the cups and went to sit next to Itachi at the table. Placing his cup in front of him, I waited for his replay. Taking a sip, he answered, "I was near by,". Yeah, right. This house was almost in the middle of nothing, away from the busy streets, surrounded by trees. And here he says he was near by. Nice try.

He received a skeptic glance from me. He knew I wasn't buying but I didn't really care _why_ he was here. He just was and it made me kinda happy. So we resumed sipping tea and enjoying each others company. "I heard you screaming," Itachi nonchalantly said, glancing at my from the corner of his eye. I gulped down the last drop of tea with some difficulty. "It's nothing," I said a second later, "Just a silly nightmare," I waived it off. He, in turn, gave his full attention to me. I smiled to back up my words. "I heard a name," he said and watched my smile drop. How much did he hear? How long was he standing outside my window?

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said and got up, rushing out the kitchen. Or at least trying because Itachi grabbed my wrist as I passed him, effectively stopping me and making me turn to him with a frown on my face. "Tell me what happened," he demanded lightly, staring right at me, waiting. "Stop it," I growled under my breath, snatching my hand away from his hold and walking away. He followed me closely as I walked through the corridor, determent in getting his answer. "Stop pretending," I heard him say, making me halt and turn around. I glared at him, "Pretending? I'm not pretending!" I yelled and resumed walking away.

"Naruto!" he growled, making me permanently stop in shock and horror. I turned to him so fast I felt dizzy, "Was that supposed to be _funny_?" I snapped, desperately trying to keep my act up. Itachi's glare wasn't helping at all. He walked up to me so fast that I had no time to react when he roughly opened the top of my gray yukata, reveling the black seal on my flat stomach. I gasped, wide-eyed, and tried to flee but he was grabbing my arms, pulling me closer, cutting off my escape.

Why was the seal visible? I thought the ninjutsu hid it for as long as I wanted! Why the hell- oh... It was probably the nightmare. Nobu did warn me about the possibility of the ninjutsu dispelling if the strain on my body and mentality was too great. The nightmare probably disturbed my chakra more than I thought. But now was not the time to think. I had to get away from Itachi. I had to get away!

I struggled against his hold but to no use. Why was I so weak? Wasn't I stronger before? I struggled some more despite the strength difference. "Stop it, Naruto," Itachi growled slightly. "Naruto?" I played dumb, "Who's Naruto?" I laughed nervously, still trying to flee. I could tell Itachi was slowly losing his cool by the death-grip he had on my arms. "You're hurting me," I whined, pushing myself away. His hold lessened, "Look at me," he ordered. I did and instantly regretted doing so. His sharingan was locked on to my eyes and I fell victim to it.

I entered his world. His dark, dark world. I was standing in the middle of nothing. A red sky above me. Black below me. Him in front of me, staring at me. I glared at him but before I could say a word, I felt sharp pain inside my head. I grunted and pressed my hands on both sides of my head, bending slightly as the pain continued. "What are you doing?" I managed to choke out. I yelp as the pain intensified, sending me to my knees. It felt like my head was going to explode. I fell to the floor, shaking with pain, yelling for him to stop doing whatever the hell he was doing. Not a minute too soon, it all stopped and I was back in the real world.

I was panting hard, leaning against Itachi for support, my legs shaking. Quickly snapping out of it, I pushed myself away from his hold and glared. That's when I noticed that his previously black eyes were clouded with gray. Curiosity spiked over anger and I tentatively walked over to him. He wasn't looking me in the eyes anymore, just at my direction. "Itachi?" I called out. His head tipped down a little before he spoke, "I'll be back in a week,". My mouth opened to question but then I blinked and he was gone. I looked around but he was nowhere in sight and I couldn't feel his chakra. I blinked and blinked again before going inside and fixing myself a drink to calm my nerves.

Later that day, I went out to buy some ingredients for diner. I kept looking around, waiting for something bad to happen. Fortunately, nothing did. So, I finished my shopping and was about to go home when this urge to visit the Third Hokage's grave overcame me. Not even thinking twice, I adjusted the paper shopping bag in my arms and practically marched all the way to his grave.

I haven't been here in a long time. Nothing really changed. Someone was doing a great job at taking care of Sarutobi's grave. I sighed and silently asked him to give me the strength to get through this. Then I placed the single white rose I bought on my way here on the tombstone and proceeded to walk away. At the entrance to the graveyard, however, a familiar face was walking my way. I chuckled at that pink hair of hers she loves so much. "Good evening," I said politely as we neared each other. She gave me a small smile and returned my greeting. As we passes each other, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Her face didn't show any signs of recognition, which was good. And it looks like Itachi hasn't said a word yet, which was also good.

Now all I needed to do was figure out what his '_Be back in a week_' meant.

* * *

**Note from Alice:**

Tada! What do you think? Interesting twist huh?

There will probably be two or three more chapters so look forward to it!

(gives everyone more cookies just for the hell of it)

P.S. If I got something spelled wrong, please point it out to me if ya can... Thanx.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from Alice:**

God damn it! I hate it when I go all 'perfectionist' on my stories. I've been reading and re-reading my chapters, checking grammar and spelling. I edited some of them but don't worry, you don't need to re-read them. I just fixed a few misspelled words.

Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

"What do you mean 'Itachi's gone'?" I asked a panicky Akira that stood on my porch at six in the morning. "It means I cant find him!" he all but yelled, looking around desperately. "Well, maybe he's with a girl," I offered, slight irritation in my voice shining through. Akira gave me a look. You know, the kind that silently said 'dude, seriously?'. "Oookeeey," I crossed my arms, "Maybe he's at that Inn you all love,". Akira shook his head, "We already looked and he wasn't there," he let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's never been gone for more than one night," Akira mumbled as he laid his head on the kitchen table, "It's been two days, Yuuto. We cant find him. Sasuke's worried he might have ran away,". "He wouldn't do that," I said and placed a cup of tea and some biscuits before the small boy. The said boy lifted his head and sighed like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "You know, you were my last hope. I thought he might be with you," he glanced at me and sipped his tea. Now, I had to laugh at that, "Why would he be here?" I questioned, a smile on my lips. Akira gave me another look and we closed the subject.

I decided to help in their search for Itachi. At first, I thought it might be fun. Thought I might catch him in some girl's house eating breakfast. I don't know why but I have this idea of him as a play-boy stuck in my head. Going around causing suicide cases to double seemed like a very Uchiha thing to do. Yes, I do realize how stupidly silly that is but it's all I could do to distract myself long enough not to panic.

By six in the evening, the three of us (Sasuke, Akira and me) have searched the entire Konoha. We didn't even find a trace of Itachi. No foot prints, no chakra leads, nothing. As it was, we were sitting in my kitchen, eating and thinking. "Maybe he's on a mission outside of town," I voiced my musings. Sasuke was the first to shake his head, "He's not allowed on outside missions,". Well, that killed that theory.

We decided to wait and see what happens. I proposed we wait a week, remembering Itachi's last words before he vanished. If by then he's not found, we raise the alarm.

My days waiting for some news of _him_ crawled like snails. I was more and more anxious by the hour. Even my nightmares seemed rather dull. I had this bad feeling nagging me nonstop, making me paranoid and constantly checking my things, making sure I had everything that's needed for when he returns.

On the day that marked a week since I last saw him, he didn't come. I kept pacing back and forth in the living room, counting all the possible scenarios that could have happened to him. This was ridiculous! Why was I thinking so much about someone I barely knew? But even as I thought that, I couldn't help but worry.

I worried so much that I fell asleep on the couch around noon from exhaustion. I slept restlessly, waking up now and then. I finally shot out of _bed_ (couch) when I heard a noise coming from the corridor. I was well on my guard when I peeked outside.

The smell of blood hit me like a crude punch to the stomach. I surpassed the wish to run to the nearest bathroom and vomit what little food I had inside in favor of approaching the figure that lay on the floor. I crouched next to the person and reached out my hand to push away the locks of hair that hid their face. I gasped as horror filled me.

With shaky hands, I examined Itachi's face and took his pulse. He was still alive but caked in layers of blood. I was so horrified I forgot what to do, I just called his name over and over again. His eyes opened and I saw the same cloudy look in them as the last time. "Itachi," I chocked out a sob as I gently touched his cheek. A small smile played on his lips as he looked at my direction, "I... took care of... everything..." he spoke between gulps of air, "You don't... have to be scared... anymore...".

Confusion filled me and I searched his face for hints as to what that meant. Itachi's pained grunt snapped me out of it. "Stay right here. Don't go anywhere. I'll go get help," I said hurriedly and ran out. Jumping roof to roof, I cursed myself for my lack of knowledge when it came to treating wounds. In less than five minutes, I was back with a group of medical ninjas. As soon as they saw Itachi, they set to work. All I could do was, ones again, pace back and forth, waiting.

When they took Itachi to the hospital, I changed my bloodied clothes and ran out to inform Sasuke and Akira about what happened. The two were just as shaken up by this as I was. We headed out to visit Itachi, to check on his condition. All we needed was a confirmation that he was alright. And we got it. The doctor in charge filled us in on his state, reassuring the crying Akira that his _dad_ would be out and running in a week or so. At that news, the three of us let out a tired sigh. Leave it to Itachi to scare you half to death.

Sasuke decided to stay in the hospital overnight and I offered to look after Akira. As it was, I was making the bed for the kid when he spoke from the doorway. "What do you think happened?" he asked. I hunched my shoulders. "He said he 'took care of everything' and that you don't have to be scared anymore. What are you scared of?" he asked again, walking up to me. "A lot of things," mainly Orochimaru. Wait... is that what he meant?

My eyes widened as it all sank in. That would surely explain the injuries, the familiar bites and my bad feeling. I gulped and slowly sat on the bed, staring into space. "Yuuto?" Akira's concerned voice reached my ears. I shook my head to clear out the bad images and stood up. "Well, go to sleep. You'll need the energy if you want to stare at Itachi tomorrow," I smiled playfully. Akira returned the smile and climbed into bed, "Good night," he called as I approached the door. "Good night," I smiled ones more and walked out.

It took me a while to finally fall asleep. I was already mentally scolding Itachi for being so reckless. And I was already imagining the many kisses I'll give him for being alive.

* * *

**Note from Alice:**

Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be better, I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from Alice:**

Someone know the hot-line for coffee addicts?

I think I need help...

Well, this chapter took some time and thinking (you'll see why).

* * *

As soon as Akira woke up, I was dragged to the hospital. We greeted Sasuke and I handed him a lunch box I hurriedly put together this morning. I could see the stay in here didn't do him good. He had dark circles under his eyes and when he moved, a pop would be occasionally heard from the bones moving back to place. "Go home and get some rest," I said sternly and pointed to the door, "We'll keep watch," I continued softly. A slight nod and Sasuke was out the door. Akira gave me a thankful look before taking a seat beside Itachi's bed.

I took a seat near the window and watched the laying figure's chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. After an hour of this, I got bored and decided to read the book I brought with me. Making myself comfortable on the chair, I began a gurney to the world of chakra. "Yuuto, he's waking up!" yelled Akira, bolting out of his chair and stopping at the edge of the bed. I put down my book and walked over to the other side. Indeed, I saw Itachi's eyelids flutter open. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

Itachi looked left and right at us and we let out a relieved sigh. "Are you ok? How are you feeling? Wait... I need to call a doctor!" Akira rambled and ran out the room. Itachi's eyes turned to me and I was relieved at their pitch black color, no cloudiness in sight. "Idiot," I chocked out as a pair of fat tears slid down my cheeks. I collapsed into him, sobbing into his chest. His hand raised up and stroked my hair, calming me. He murmured reassuringly, kissing the top of my head, telling me that everything is going to be alright.

I wanted to scold him and yell at him for how stupid he was for doing what he did. Instead, I raised my head and claimed his lips. I kissed him with all of my being, all of my pent-up emotions towards him. I kissed him to make sure he was here and to tell him I'm not leaving. I kissed him because, while I was waiting for him, I realized just how much I needed him.

I started to pull away but Itachi's hand on my head brought me in for another kiss. This time, it was Itachi's turn to show me his feelings. I let out a small moan as our tongues twined together. What a sweet, sweet kiss this was. It made it hard to pull away but both of us knew that Akira was coming back with some company, and non of us wanted to share this sight with anyone. So I pulled away and stood up straight. In the proses, Itachi's fingers slid through my hair, pulling ever so slightly and creating pleasant shivers that ran up and down my spine.

A second later, Tsunade walked through the door, followed by Akira, "You, mister, are in serious trouble," she said sternly, making me chuckle at the 'mister' part. "I'm sorry," came Itachi's rather weak reply. "Sorry? Sorry? Have you any idea how much trouble you've caused?" she started lecturing him like a mother hen, making him sit up on the bed. I had to pinch myself a few times to stop from all out laughing at the scene. When all was said, she told Itachi to write out a report and hand it in before this week ended. She walked out and shortly after, Akira ran out to fetch Sasuke.

We were alone again and I decided to ask him questions that kept piling up. Taking a seat beside the bed, I started with something simple, "What happened to your eyes back then?" I referred to the time he used his Sharingan on me. Silence stretched between us before he finally answered, "When I use my Sharingan, I lose my sight,". I blinked, "But you can see now," I pointed out. "Tsunade uses her abilities to bring my sight back," Itachi explained. Well, that's one down. Two more to go, "How did you find out who I was?" I asked. The smallest of smiles appeared on Itachi's lips, "It's the corners of your eyes," he glanced at me warmly. I blinked again and brushed my fingertips against the corner of my right eye, "What about them?" I asked curiously. "They rise up slightly when you smile," he said, making me smile involuntarily at how utterly sweet his observation was. "How do you even know that?" I chuckled lightly, tilting my head to the side. "After so many years of observing you, don't you think I'd notice a particular quirk that only you have?" he asked, a playful note in his voice.

Maybe the last question can wait. I didn't feel like bringing out the serious topic right now. So I flopped my upper body on the bed and relaxed in the rays of light. "Aren't you going to ask what I did?" Itachi asked as his hand stroked my hair. "Not now," I murmured and closed my eyes, enjoying he feel of his hand. If I was a cat, I'd be purring right now. His seemingly nonchalant strokes made me cuddle up closer to his side.

I must have dozed off because I woke up on the bed and next to Itachi. He probably felt me sit up 'cause his eyes opened, finding mine in seconds. I smiled and looked out the window. It was already dark and I wondered what time it is. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I couldn't believe it was pass midnight. I've slept for over twelve hours!

I felt Itachi's hand around my waist, pulling me back down. I flopped on the bed and turned to the side, facing him. His fingers brushed against my cheek, making me wish ones again for the ability to purr. The bed dipped slightly when he lifted himself up a bit to hover over me. His head lowered and I felt the light brush of his lips on mine but then he paused, silently giving me the choice. Raising myself off the bed, I let our lips meet, granting him permission to go further.

His hand snaked under my T-shirt, pulling it up as he explored. I moaned as his thumb brushed against my right nipple. Realizing how loud that sounded in the little room, I slapped my palm over my mouth. Itachi gave me a glance and continued kissing and licking my chest. I squirmed under him, trying to keep my voice down but his kisses where moving to my sensitive neck. As he bit _the_ spot, I yelped and pushed him away just enough to look him fully in eyes. "We have to stop. Someone might hear," I said, glancing at the door.

A low chuckle came from Itachi, "Don't worry. I took care of it," he purred and attacked my neck ones more. I gasped as he sucked on my pulse. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked as I tried to push him away again. He raised his head and gave me the sexiest smirk he could, "There's a jutsu that seals off everything. No one can hear you, no one can see you, no one can feel you, no one can _enter_ accept me," he explained, licking his lips as he emphasized that particular word. I shivered at the double meaning and let my hands fall to the sides of my head. I guess you could say I surrendered. I mean, why fight if I wanted the same thing?

He lowered himself on me again and brought our lips and bodies flush against each other. I let out a giggle as he nibbled on my lower lip. Hugging his shoulders, I opened my mouth and let his sinful tongue twine with mine. I gasped, breaking the kiss, as his hand snaked into my pants and cupped my ass.

Oooh, what a _naughty_ Uchiha I have here.

Not losing a beat, I lifted my hips up to meet his, smirking as I felt his semi hard member. It was Itachi's turn to smirk as I gasped and moaned when he thrust his hips into mine roughly. His lips kissed and nibbled me all over as we rocked our hips to full hard-ons. Grunts and moans flew in the air around us and for a time, I felt blissful. But then the simple rocking grew old and I wanted more contact. I thanked god for leaving Itachi in simply his underwear and curved my back. The skin contact sent a jolt of pleasure right to my groin. I felt him withdraw his hand from my pants, only to pull them off a second later.

I blushed and covered my hard-on with my hands, averting my eyes from Itachi's as he looked me over. He leaned in, resting his weight on his left elbow as his right hand pressed against the two mine, and kissed the corner of my right eye, making me close it as I let out a small moan. Then his hand snaked pass mine and into my underwear, making me jerk my hips as he brushed his fingers over my erection. I moaned as his hand moved around me and twitched each time his thumb brushed the tip playfully.

Wanting to make him feel as squirmy as me, I kissed him hard and snuck my hand into his undies. Itachi grunted, breaking the kiss. He grabbed my hand and pulled it out of his underwear. "No," he said and pinned the said hand next to my head. I gave him a confused look, which he returned with a smug smirk. "You can do that some other time," he said, "But right now, let me see you squirm with pleasure," he gave my member a particularly hard pump, making me gasp and bite my lower lip.

I trembled in his hold. Every touch felt like liquid fire on my skin. When he stilled the hand that was busy getting me off, I whimpered and arched into him. He chuckled, and a moment later, I felt his hand move to my entrance. As his fingers brushed it lightly, I shivered and spread my legs wider. My palm flew to my mouth and I breathed through shaking fingers as he experimented with touching here and there. I gasped as I felt one finger start to enter but then it halted, making me turn to look at Itachi.

I could see a mini inner-battle going on behind his pitch black eyes. He must have came to an agreement because I felt his finger withdraw. Confused, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Itachi's lips on mine. He didn't waste time in sliding his tongue in to explore. He got me squirming again as his hand returned to my leaking member and I curved my toes as I felt the climax nearing.

Not a minute too soon, I came, arching my back and gasping out Itachi's name. As I descended from my high, I released the death-grip I had on the sheets and flopped back down on the bed, panting. Itachi kissed my forehead and got up, making his way to the bathroom. One's again confused, I got up and followed him on my shaking legs. I didn't get far as the door to the bathroom opened and Itachi came out, holding a dripping towel.

"What's that for?" I asked, "Do you have some kinky fetish I should know about?" I continued, chuckling despite my slumped position on the floor. "It's to clean up the mess," he said as he crouched beside me. I couldn't help but notice the absence of his hard-on, which made me pout and look up at Itachi. Giving him my sexiest stare, I flopped on the floor and spread my legs, slightly covering my crotch with my fingers. "Do I not excite you at all?" I asked as seductively as I could. I caught the light twitch in Itachi's eye and smiled innocently, blinking up at him.

"Stop it Naruto. If you continue to taunt me, I wont be able to hold back," he warned. I shot up and glared at him, "I don't want you to hold back! Cant you see that?" I said, motioning to myself and the state I was in. Itachi sighed and pulled me back down. "I see that, but with everything that happened to you, I think it would be best if we take things slow," he explained. His words shocked me. In fact, they shocked me so much that I sat and gaped at him for quite a while. Then I nodded my head and let Itachi clean me up, after which he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He joined me under the covers and took me in his arms.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep where, _"Damn, I almost had him!"_.

* * *

**Note from Alice:**

Cliffhanger!

No, not really. I just thought that if they were to do it now, it would have been immoral. Itachi's not like that.

And I know I sounded repetitive as I referred to the male anatomy but I don't think that words like 'dick' and 'cock' (pardon the language) fit in with the way I wrote this story.

Sorry but I'm not much for dirty words...


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from Alice:**

Would you look at that, I finally updated my story. Yeah, I know I suck for taking my sweet time. There are times when the sight of a keyboard makes me sick, so forgive me.

But I'll make it up to you with this chapter, I promise.

Off you go and enjoy!

* * *

It's been a month since Itachi came back bleeding, one foot in a grave. He was released from the hospital three days later, mainly because the staff was terrified due to his constant glaring. Guess Uchihas don't like hospitals... who would have guessed, right?

Anyway, after his release, the three of us (me, Sasuke, Akira) were put to work. The doctors said Itachi needed rest, so for a week we've been running around, fetching this and that for the older Uchiha. It was not the best experience, I tell ya. Since Sasuke had missions and Akira was preparing for school to start, I was left to deal with Itachi's 'torture' most of the time. He made sure I ran out to buy something at least five times a day. He also made me bring him books and stuff since he was _bored_ and _chained to the bed_. It all ended when I blew up and almost strangled him...

Now that I think about it, there were times when he was acting like a total perv (in a good way *wink*). There were all those times when he _accidentally_ dropped his pen and _it just so happens_ that it rolled under his bed. He'd ask me to get it and I had to get on all my fours, bend down and reach-out since the bed was really low. He probably had a really nice view of my ass. Then there was that one time he asked me to help him take a bath. Ya know, scrub his back and stuff. Well, as I was doing so, he thought it would be fun to pull me into the bathtub. Lets just say, you wont be feeling peachy when you're wet to the bone like some alley cat, on top of being covered in foam.

I blew up on the night I was serving dinner at the Uchiha residence. It was mainly Akira's fault, he kept annoying Itachi. It went somewhat like this:

Akira: Pass the salt there Mr. Sunshine.

Itachi: *twitch*

Akira: Eat your carrots. They're good for your eyesight.

Itachi: *twitch*

Akira: Hey, why did the weasel cross the road? To get to the other side!

Itachi: *roar*

Itachi then threw his butter-knife at Akira. The later ducked like the ninja he was and the knife missed him. It didn't miss me, or rather, the chicken I carried from the kitchen to the dining room. There was silence in the room as we stared at the knife that was now stuck in the chicken's side. Then I snapped and threw the whole dish at Itachi. Wide-eyed, he ducked and I briskly walked over to him. Pissed, I grabbed his neck and started shaking him, all the while yelling, "If you're well enough to throw knifes, then you're well enough to take care of yourself!".

Clearly, the point got across because the next day, when I came in the morning, Itachi was up and preparing breakfast on his own. Things got calmer and I took the time to read some of the leftover books. There wasn't much now, just two, and I felt content that I prepared for teacher-hood. I was still nervous about this but I was sure I'd get used to it. I was Uzumaki Naruto! And Uzumaki Naruto gets things done!

But what about Takahiro Yuuto? What is _he_ like? Since I'll be him for the rest of my life, shouldn't I think about the way I act now?

"Oi, Yuuto, can you lend me a hand?"

I perked up at his voice and shot-out from the couch. Sasuke's been away on a mission for a week now and seeing his face, beat-tired, still placed a smile on my face. I threw the book I was reading on the coffee table and ran up to the tired man. I took a look at his condition. He wasn't injured, just _really_ tired. "Oh my, I don't think a hand would sufficient," oh god, just hear me talk, I sound so gay... I sighed and helped Sasuke to his room. He thanked me and flopped on the bed like dead-weight, not bothering to undress or even take his shoes off.

I sighed again and took his shoes off for him. I would ask Itachi to help him undress but he went out to get some papers from the Hokage. I know for a fact that it's really uncomfortable and gross to sleep in dirty clothes so I opted for the other best choice: take his clothes off myself.

First I took off his accessories: the kunai and shuriken holders and that annoying katana on his back. I put it all on the table next to the bed, along with his ANBU mask and the headband. Then I took off his protective gear, placing it with the other stuff. After I took off his gloves, I got kinda nervous. I mean, I was undressing Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! When he wakes up, he'll kill me damn it!

"I appreciate your help," he mumbled, sensing my hesitation, and lifted his arms to make it easy to take off his shirt. I nodded my 'thanks' and grabbed the edge of his black shirt. Taking it off was impossible when Sasuke lay there like a sand bag. Frustrated, I lifted his upper body with much difficulty into a sitting position. "Hold still a moment," I mumbled as I lifted his hands up. I took his shirt off much too enthusiastically and my balance suffered for it. Since I was sitting on the very edge of the bed in a seiza position (sitting on knees), I tipped over when I bent too far back. Sasuke, seeing this, reached to grab me but since he was beat, he ended up falling off the bed with me.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whined and reached for my head. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked me as he propped himself on his hands over me. "Yeah," I mumbled, looking up at him. The noticeable shaking of his hands got my attention and reminded me how exhausted he was. I propped myself on my elbow just in time with his hands giving out. "Man, I'm too tired for this," he mumbled into my neck. I was about to speak when I felt something sinister behind me.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing with _my lover_?" asked a very pissed-off Itachi at the doorway. Sasuke shot up so fast I had to marvel at Itachi's ability to make people do that. "It's not what you think!" we both defended in union. I picked myself up and sat on the floor while Sasuke flopped onto the bed. Itachi gave us both a once-over, "Then what did I just witness?" he asked in a calmer voice. "I/He was just-" Sasuke and I glanced at each other as we started to talk at the same time. Lightly rolling his eyes, Sasuke relaxed his body into the bed, silently letting me take over.

"Sasuke just came back and he's exhausted from the mission. I was trying to help him undress but then I lost my balance and fell, taking him with me. That's it," I explained. Itachi just continued to silently stare at me. I sighed, "Look at him! He wont be able to get it up anyway!" I pointed at the motionless guy on the bed. "Hey!" came Sasuke's weak protest. Itachi sighed and I could see him letting it go, so I smiled at him and got up. Walking pass him into the hall, I asked him to help Sasuke with the rest.

Later that day, in the evening, I remembered something Itachi said. Lifting the book I was reading to hide my insanely huge grin, I looked his way. He was sitting on the couch, his legs on the coffee table, reading the papers he got from Tsunade. He must have felt me staring because his eyes darted to me, "What?". I think my grin just got wider, if that's possible, "You said 'lover'," I happily answered. Itachi's eyes returned to the papers as if he hadn't heard that but a light blush on his cheeks told otherwise. I pouted at his uncooperative behavior and lowered the book to my lap, "Oh come on!" I whined, "Don't ignore me!". He glanced at me once more and returned to what he was doing.

_Well, two can play this game._

Leaving my book on the armchair, I got up and went to the kitchen. If he didn't want to talk about that, though luck. If he wanted to be stubborn, then I'll be twice as stubborn. With that in mind, I made tea (something I've been doing a lot since I got back). I made some for me and some for Itachi and placed the cups on the table. Then I took a seat, facing the door-way and asked Itachi to come to the kitchen.

"What are we?" I asked him when he took a seat across from me. He gave me a confused look, "Ninjas?". I narrowed my eyes at him, "Very funny," I sighed, "I mean us. What would you call our relationship?" I motioned with my hand. All was quiet as Itachi took some sips of his tea.

"I care for you, deeply. The more time I spend with you, the more I think I love you. Does that answer your question?" Itachi asked as he set the cup back down, eyes on me, slightly cautious and waiting for my reaction.

Omg, he said it. He really said it!

I was shocked by his confession. In fact, I was so shocked that I dropped my cup and it shattered on the floor. Itachi stood up slowly and walked over to me. Supporting his weight on the table with one hand, he leaned down and kissed me softly. We separated slowly and our eyes locked. My shock was replaced by something that warmed my heart. I felt calm and, yes, very loved. Just that one kiss, right after he confessed, told me everything I needed to hear.

"I think I love you too," I admitted shyly before hugging his body and burying my face in his stomach. Inhaling his scent that no doubt would be around me for a long, long time from now on, I smiled.

Later that night, I had a sudden urge to go bath in the public baths. I knew that after 11h00 pm the baths were almost always empty. That was perfect, so as the time neared, I got ready and gathered my stuff.

"You going out?" Sasuke, who woke up for a snack, asked me as I packed. "Yeah, going to the baths," I mumbled as I walked by him. "Be careful on your way back," he said just before I walked out the door. Giving no one in particular a confused look, I shut the door and made my way to the baths.

Just as I thought, no one was here. So I took my sweet time undressing, washing myself and humming something random. When I was clean, I wrapped the small towel around my slim hips and walked to the huge, steaming pool of water. Testing the temperature, I was pleased to find it quite hot. Not wasting anymore time, I lowered myself carefully and sighed. Stretching out my long legs and arms, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, someone's hands were sliding down my chest.

"Wake up," that someone whispered into my ear. At first, I almost bolted but then the voice caught up with my sleepy mind and I relaxed once more, allowing my lover's hands to roam my torso.

When his tongue came in contact with my ear, I gasped, not expecting that in the least. Itachi's soft lips nibbled and kissed down my neck and I gave him a little moan of approval. His hands slid down, one staying to play with a nipple while the other went south. I gasped when his fingers touched the skin just above my member.

Biting my bottom lip, I spread my legs, clearly inviting him to go on. He chuckled and lightly bit into my neck, right around my pulse, before hungrily sucking at the reddened flesh. One of my wet hands raised and I places it on top of his head, gently massaging his scalp. I felt Itachi smile and give me a pleased hum. I gasped again when his fingers finally touched my semi-hard cock. My back arched when his palm started moving, his fingers tracing my length from base to tip.

I was squirming in no time. Itachi's hands were doing wonders to my body. It wasn't logical, given the fact the he was touching me lightly.

_Teasingly._

The hand on my privates was moving so slow. It's as if he was mapping out the area. It was driving me insane. I wanted more, so much more.

But he just kept teasing. Sucking behind my ear, flicking my nipples, moving his relatively free hand to my stomach only to bring it back up, all the while working me to full-on hard as I bit my lip and groaned and whimpered. I hated him for taking his sweet time. I wanted him to just get on with it!

Somewhere in the back of my head, I felt like a slut. Spreading my legs so willingly, and for a man! A man! A very sexy one but still...

All thoughts were stopped when Itachi turned my head to the side and met my lips with his own. His kiss was passionate and needy. His tongue left no room for arguments. This was his kiss, and I was having trouble keeping up. We parted minutes later and looked at each other, silently deciding if the other is ready to go further. I was given a glimpse of Itachi's darker desire, a moment when he looked ready to make me scream with pleasure as he fucked me all the was to the middle of next week.

It didn't last long (much to my masochistic side's disappointment).

It was replaced by lust. Lust for me, as a whole, and not just some part of me he liked. I supposed the darker desire will always be there, but as long as Itachi cared, he would treasure me. That much I was certain of.

I moved Itachi's hands off of me right then in favor of turning around and fixing him with a look that screamed "Take me now!" as I carefully climbed over the edge of the tub and made myself comfortable on his lap. I all but purred when I felt his "excitement" poking my inner thigh. The presents of a towel made me pout and I quickly solved that problem while Itachi watched me with bedroom eyes, lusted over but slightly amused if the little curve of his lips was any indication.

So here we were, naked, with me stranding his lap and staring at on another, waiting. His breath on my lips, my breath on his lips. Time seemed to stop as realization hit us. We were going to do this. We were going to open ourselves completely to the other person. We were going to create a bond that would never be forgotten. Even if the brain forgets, the body will remember every touch and sensation.

This is the kind of thing that finally ties that red string over the finger it was wound loosely on.

I smiled at that and like a chain reaction, Itachi smiled too.

Then everything exploded and came pouring out. We attacked each other with renewed hunger. I pulled us to the floor and we landed with a "smack" as my wet skin hit the equally wet tiles. That should have hurt more than it did but probably didn't because of the spike in hormones and blissful stimulation Itachi's hips provided when we moved.

My head was beginning to spin, a combination of heat in the building and the added heat from the body on top of me. Not to mention from the way my heart was beating like crazy. If this continues, I might pass-out. And no, I didn't want that. So I reached for Itachi's hand and brought it to my lips. Itachi abandoned my chest in favor of watching his fingers disappear inside my mouth. I licked and sucked on then, sloppily rolling my tongue over each digit, coating them in saliva for a slightly lest painful (by now, just uncomfortable) experience.

I watched Itachi's sinful tongue dart out to lick at his slightly red lips and I must say, I like it when he licks something. If I wasn't about to burst, I'd experiment with that tongue, even do a little licking of my own. But, beggars can't be choosers and right now, I'm begging with everything I got for him to just flip me over and enter me.

What a yummy idea.

At last, I pull his fingers away from my lips, a trail of saliva still connecting them to me, and let Itachi do the rest. He doesn't waste time and moves his hand down and out of my sight. I hummed when I felt a finger slowly enter me, a second one not far behind. I let out a moan as they started moving. My hips, seemingly on auto-pilot, started moving with the fingers.

Then he hit the spot.

My whole body jerked as I let out a hitched gasp. Right after that a third finger was added and I almost didn't notice because Itachi just kept aiming in that direction, making me moan and gasp. Oh but Itachi was cruel, he didn't just hit that spot over and over again, no, that would be unwise. He changed the angle so that his fingers would just slide over it, no pressure added that would make my legs twitch.

After a few minutes of this, I reached down and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Enough," I said, relishing in the fact of how breathy and sexy that sounded. Itachi's immediate response was to kiss me, and while I was busy matching his hunger, his fingers slipped out of me. When our lips parted, Itachi grabbed his towel and snuck it under me, which I appreciated considering what comes next. It would be really uncomfortable if I kept sliding away from him while we do the deed.

As I was musing over this idea, Itachi positioned himself at my entrance and lightly pushed in. All thoughts flew out the window right then. I embraced him, arched into him and let out a long moan as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being filled.

When I was in Orochimaru's basement, I felt sick every time he thrust into me.

The thought made me panic but the feel of the body above me, Itachi being so gentle even though he doesn't need to, evaporated the raising fears. I kissed him and we didn't part until I could feel his whole length inside me. It felt good. This never happened before and I was grateful. Though it still took time for me to adjust to his size. Itachi's little guy wasn't all that little. Not only was he long and reached me in new places, he was also thick, stretching me out deliciously.

I sank my nails into Itachi's back lightly, scratching as far down as I could before I cupped his ass and moved into his cock. The grunt was all the warning I was given before he slid out slightly and thrust back in roughly. I gasped and urged him on by moving my hips into him again and again.

With each thrust, Itachi would slide out more and more until only the head was in me before thrusting in roughly, occasionally letting out deep growls and grunts. I, on the other hand, freely moaned and gasped. It was as if this moment was the only worth living. Itachi's cock inside me, hitting the bundle of nerves that made my head spin, made me arch my back, mouth open and in ecstasy.

The tightness below my belly alerted me to my approaching limit. A flash of memory, the blond in the hot spring, gave me a great idea for the finish. "Let me sit in your lap as I come," I whispered into Itachi's ear, who complied immediately.

"Ahh!" I gasped when the angle was changed, adding more stimulation to the prostate (if, by this point, that was possible). Itachi grabbed my ass, helping, as I moved up and down at my own pace. Flinging my arms on him, I pulled him close and kissed him. The messy and sloppy kiss went on as I impaled myself onto Itachi's cock as hard as I could.

"'tachi," I whispered brokenly into his ear. His response was a mumbled "Naruto," into my neck.

I was ready to explode. I moved faster now, Itachi's hands helping. He was also at his limit, breathing fast, flushing pink and biting his red bottom lip. I don't think anyone ever saw him this far over the rainbow before. The thought made me chuckle, to which Itachi didn't take kindly. One of his hands grabbed my cock, thumb rubbing the sensitive head. My eyes slammed shut and I jerked into him, finally losing it.

I came in his hand with a loud moan and rode my orgasm off by thrusting into him. Itachi came after a few more thrusts. I felt his cum, hot and more than I expected, inside me.

Surprisingly, it didn't bother me.

We kissed one last time before flopping down on the wet tiles, face-to-face, still holding each other. Itachi's member slipped out of me in the process, making me shiver.

We panted and tried to pull ourselves together. After all, we still needed to get back home. At the thought of that, I said, "Lets go to my place. It's closer anyways,". Itachi's response was a light kiss on my lips.

We stood up minutes later, Itachi helping me up. My legs were barely supporting me and I felt dizzy. Itachi noticed this and his hands wrapped around my waist just before my legs gave out. "Lets not do it in here anymore," I said, a light chuckle sounding in my throat. "I'll do my best to try but you're making it hard right now," Itachi replied as he pulled me closer, one hand snaking to cup my ass. At first I was confused, then I felt something sliding down my inner thighs. I knew that feeling all too well and therefor, the blush I sported didn't even compare to the previous ones. I quick glance behind me confirmed it all.

How silly of me to forget about the mirrors all over this place.

"Should I clean that part of you?" Itachi asked, playful mischief evident in his words and the hand that was moving closer to my hole. "I'll faint," I told him, eyes locking with his. A kiss was placed on my abused lips, "I'll take care of you,".

To make it easier on me, he guided me over to the shelf by the mirror. Pulling me down to my knees, he murmured "Support yourself on that," into my ear as his hands slid down my sides and to my hips. I did what I was told and propped myself on my elbows, facing the mirror but not looking into it. I knew what I would see anyway. I wasn't known to control my expressions.

I inhaled sharply when Itachi thrust two fingers inside. His other hand moved to slide down my back, lightly scratching. My spine curved involuntary, making Itachi's fingers go deeper.

The fingers started moving. Going in and out and making me moan. I was already addicted to them by the time they hit the prostate. I jerked and let out a shaky breath as the fingers, now three, continued to hit that spot. I was hard again and aching to touch myself but didn't. "You look so sexy right now," Itachi murmured into my ear. I couldn't help but mumble "Pervert," back at him, for which he slammed the fingers hard into me, making me yelp.

I felt myself nearing the end and started rocking into those long digits. My hand slapped on the mirror as I raised my head, taking a peek at Itachi. His face was flushed, lips red, tongue darting out to lick at them. My own face was flushed and eyes clouded with lust. My lips were parted, letting out embarrassing sounds with no intention of covering them.

I wanted to feel Itachi inside of me again but when I tried forming words, only moans and gasps left my mouth. I was close, so very close. Concentrating on the fingers inside of me, feeling them move and curve, I came. A groan was the only sound I made as the dizziness clouded my mind.

And then I collapsed into the shelf just before I fainted.

* * *

**Another Note from Alice:**

Ta-da! Well, what do you think?

I know it's not the best but the story is rated M so this will have to do.

Marshmallows to those who waited and cursed me for not updating sooner! XD


End file.
